Zeus/Jupiter
Zeus/Jupiter is the youngest child of the Titan pair, Cronos and Rhea. He ascends to become the King and Ruler of Mount Olympus and as such, holds domain over the Heavens, Sky, Thunder, Lightning, and the entire Greek/Roman Pantheon. He fathers many offsprings both deities and demi gods. There are various variations of Zeus in the myths General Greek/Roman Mythology In the classic Greek Mythology as told through the ages, Zeus was the King of the Gods, Ruler of Olympus, and God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, and Heavens. His most common symbols attributed to him was the fabled Lightning Bolt, the Eagle, the Bull, and even an Oak Tree. He is the youngest of six offsprings by Cronos and Rhea. As the common myths goes, when it became unbearable for Rhea to see any more of her offsprings devoured by Cronos who did so to prevent a prophecy foretold by the Sisters of Fate where he would be overthrown by one of his children, she hid the infant Zeus in a far away island carried by an eagle. She instead wrapped a stone and tricked Cronos into thinking it was his offspring. Nymphs would nuture Zeus into adulthood who was instilled the virtues of freeing his trapped siblings from Cronos's stomach. As the common narrative goes, Zeus disguised himself as a cup bearer and presented wine to the unsuspecting Cronos. The wine was consumed and Cronos vomitted out in reverse order Zeus's siblings which were Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. Then the 10 year Titanomachy ensued where the new generation dubbed themselves the "Olympians" and waged war against their parental Titans. The Fates had already foretold the overthrow of Cronos so naturally Zeus and his siblings would be victorius. The Titans were banished to the pits of Tartarus to suffer for all of eternity. Then Zeus divided the lots of the universe with his two brothers, Poseidon and Hades. He gets the Heavens, Poseidon gets the Oceans, and Hades gets the Underworld. General Personality The personality traits given to Zeus is vast and far in between. Classical Greek/Roman sources attribute him to be someone who is benevolent when the need arises but can be very cruel and malicious at the same time. He possesses great intelligence as the narrative of him and Metis shows. In a nutshell, Zeus likes to be in charge, can be prideful, and does not appreciate when his authority as the Ruler of Olympus and the Gods are undermined. He will ensure that his reign is absolute and that nobody will opt to dethrone him. Furthermore, he likes to loosen up every now and then which is coming down to the mortal world and having his fun with the mortals who dwell there. As such, he tends to father many offspring with other deities and with mortals. He is very unfaithful but yet other gods who may critique him for that do the same thing. Overall, Zeus is someone who should not be trifled with lest someone incurs his wrath which can be cataclysmic Abilities/Powers/Skills Zeus is the King of Olympus and Ruler of the Gods. He is by far the most powerful Olympian of his generation. It is no surprise that he would posess vast divine powers to symbolize his standing as the leader of the Greek/Roman Pantheon. *Flight *Heaven Manipulation *Sky Manipulation *Lightning Manipulation *Thunder Manipulation *Divine Speed *Divine Strength *Divine Durability *Divine Intelligence *Divine Stamina *Teleportation *Portal Manipulation *Regeneration *Shape Shifting *Nature Manipulation *Sealing *Plethora of Divine Powers Category:Characters